


我老师和师娘的故事

by Momeril (ElfriedeMagdaleneHolger)



Series: Musical Historical Research [6]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfriedeMagdaleneHolger/pseuds/Momeril
Summary: 架空注意PS:文中的莫斯科维也纳都是学校名字





	我老师和师娘的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 架空注意  
> PS:文中的莫斯科维也纳都是学校名字  
> 

理论上来讲，作为作曲系的学生这篇文章根本就不应该从我手里面诞生，否则在那几个不务正业的家伙看来这又是我意图转作词系或者声乐的铁证。打个比方，如果此举让浪荡子看见准会语重心长地跑过来教育我一番“作词没有前途，只有手速才是第一”，而枉顾我明明是他前辈的事实，反正浪荡子内心除了萨列里老师和贝多芬学长以外从来没什么“前辈”的概念。

然而，作为这一届作曲希望之星里大约最能写的那个人，我又不得不担此重任，来记录下我和萨列里老师及其伴侣，贝多芬学长(编者注:该词组在初稿修订时即被删去）以及以浪荡子为首的芸芸众生的故事。

起因与任何谣言传播之始一致，对面莫斯科大学一个小有名气的诗人竟然写了一个剧本，故事却是我老师因心生嫉妒最终一杯毒酒毒死了师娘的故事。尽管真正了解他俩的人都知道这是无稽之谈，然而免不了有好事之徒闲言碎语，老师连着一个月冷了脸穿梭在课堂之间，整个人如同将要爆发的火山一般。

同样冷脸的还有贝多芬学长，那几天他几乎要把琴房的财产都毁灭殆尽，师娘说，小路德要参加维也纳的青年比赛，最近和老师待得最多，因而传染最深，我却不以为然，坐我对面的车尔尼还在阴沉地写着他的练习谱，那小山堆得比火山还要高。

贝多芬学长说，老师他不是这种人。

师娘点点头，继续看浪荡子帮他男朋友带来的稿子。

贝多芬学长重重地敲了几下琴键，大声叫喊:这斯拉夫人欺人太甚。

这回师娘也重重地点了点头，把谱子还给浪荡子，然后重重地敲了贝多芬学长的脑袋。

我有些愤愤不平，贝多芬学长都知道为了老师好，但师娘看上去满不在乎。

我说，莫扎特大师，现在外面可都在传老师嫉妒您的事情呢。

“我觉得那个俄国人写得不错，”师娘特别开心地笑着，“就是最近老是有人打电话给南奈尔说来吊唁我。”

师娘说完揪着贝多芬学长的领巾把他拖了出去，末了又打开门嘱咐一句:“五天后是安东尼的生日，小路德我带去医院治耳朵，你们看着办吧。”

大家集体默然三秒。

这时候一直待在角落里的胡梅尔学长说，他就是想坑我们的钱而已。

浪荡子说，钱不是问题，我上场哪怕干坐在那里，都会有一大笔钱送上门来。

一直埋头苦干的车尔尼发话了:骗老弱妇孺的钱算什么本事。

眼看着还未成型的计划被这几个二逼如此演绎，我不禁感觉自己的任务更加艰巨起来。

贝多芬学长那坚毅的脸庞还浮现在我的眼前，啊!多么伟大，多么执着，他是如此地敬爱我们的老师，就像我虔诚地敬爱着学长一样。

现在摆在我面前的有两个难题，一是写下老师和师娘的生平以及相遇，好反驳那诗人的阴谋论。二是要领着这群家伙给老师过一个有意义的生日，但愿巴赫先生保佑我，希望别出什么意外才好。

探访老师可不是什么容易的事情，他三十五年前出生在遥远的意大利，后来为着音乐之乡的美誉凭借优秀的成绩来到了维也纳音乐学院。毕业后留任一直干到现在，近十年来几乎所有青年音乐家大赛榜上有名者皆出自他手下。最著名的便莫过于我亲爱的即将毕业的贝多芬学长和胡梅尔学长，两人尚未毕业已经小有名气，绝对不下于那个写歪剧本的小诗人。

但在老师的眼里，他们都不如那个年纪轻轻就拿到青年音乐家大赛金奖的天才。

我在刚入学的时候，常常有晚课，免不了有时候要在老师的家里加课 。偌大的房子里仅仅住着老师一个人，大夏天里不需要空调就能感觉到一股寒意，老师点着一根蜡烛，阴森森地端详墙上一副黑白照片。

第一天，我便有一股想逃跑的冲动。老师冷不丁地瞥来一眼，说了几句话，我肯定他是对着那副画自言自语。

我做好了逃跑的打算。

“别光站在那儿，我带你去琴房。”老师蓝幽幽的眼睛似乎看穿了我的心事，他皱着眉头，一副苦大仇深的模样。

我点点头，站在原地，老师点点头，示意我前进，我走了几步走到老师前面，觉得不妥当，又停了下来，老师见我停下来，也中止了自己的脚步，大眼瞪小眼，老师走了一步，我跟着走一步，老师停了下来，我打了个激灵停了下来。

萨列里老师盯了我一会儿，说:“弗朗兹你是条鱼吗？”

我就这么在作曲系安顿了下来，作曲系里人才济济，又有各种学长陪我玩，过了一段时间转系的胡梅尔学长和浪荡子也成了琴房的常客，一时间琴房好不热闹。

尽管老师永远冷着一张脸，但作曲系的气氛总是愉快而和蔼。“他才过而立之年，有房有车有声誉，唯一的缺点只是没有女朋友而已。”浪荡子如此说道。

“没有女朋友怎么能算缺点，你看看我们系哪个脱单了。”车尔尼诚恳地说。

浪荡子愉快地举起手来，被贝多芬学长狂拍:三天两头换一个的不算!

“说真的，萨列里老师什么都不差，人也长得不错，总该有什么人爱他才对。”胡梅尔学长给贝多芬学长递了一大本巴赫全集过去。

“我听说声乐系的卡瓦列里小姐——”浪荡子在巴赫全集的威压下惨叫着。

“卡瓦列里只是和老师同乡而已，师生恋这种事情，按照老师的德行他真的……做得出来。”

这时候，我想起了老师家里的那副画，把这件事原封不动地告诉了他们。浪荡子首先被吓了一大跳:“你说老师不会中邪了吧。”

“中邪是什么东西，恶魔附体?”莫谢莱斯尖叫起来。

“小弗朗茨你是不是泡亚洲女人的时候学会这个词的。”

“一个个都什么鬼，”胡梅尔学长愤怒地拍拍桌子，“那画像多半是莫扎特大师了。”

这下子琴房的晚辈们都安静了下来。

“莫扎特大师，是我想象的那个莫扎特大师吗？”

“两年前青年音乐家大赛金奖的少年天才?那个手速快赶上克莱门蒂的年轻作曲家?”浪荡子激动地快跳起来，“我还改编了他好几部作品呢!”

“高中的时候莫扎特大师做过我的家庭教师，这我清楚得很，”胡梅尔学长说，“那时候他就想着要来考我们学校，他后来不是在海顿教授名下吗，那时候我们的老师就是他辅导员呢。”

“哦，也就是说他们那时候就日久生情了，”浪荡子点点头，“算算也得有十年了，居然还没结婚吗。”

“莫扎特大师是我刚入学时的辅导员，那时候总感觉他俩还不熟的样子，没想到后来竟然到了这种地步。”贝多芬学长说。

“我告诉你们一个秘密，”胡梅尔学长神秘兮兮地放低了声音，大家都屏住呼吸凑过去。

“——其实是莫扎特大师倒追老师的。”

骚乱瞬间爆发，我在躲避着惨烈的战况时听见隔壁老柴撕心裂肺地呐喊:怎么可能，怎么可能!

里姆斯基和科萨科夫在窗台外面起哄:这不是废话吗。

我咬着刚从贝多芬学长的杯子里顺走的柠檬片，苦涩地想着，他们竟然没有一个人怀疑关于两位师长交往一事的真实性。

以及隔壁的俄国人真是好身手，怎么就这么喜欢到这里偷听呢。

那一阵子整个作曲系都洋溢着一股“莫扎特热”，以隔壁的基佬老柴为代表，他甚至为自己的偶像创作了一系列仿风格曲子，浪荡子和我去围观的时候简直要以为他失恋了。

春天啊，真是一个洋溢着交配气息的季节，不若沐浴爱河之人打湿的衣裳，触电感就会像陡然生寒的湿意一样长上神经末梢。

所以当我们听说莫扎特大师要来当客座教授时，除了贝多芬和胡梅尔学长之外的所有人都沸腾了，少年天才，音乐神童，总有多少让人艳羡让人幻想的资质。

萨列里老师那几天也显得心神不宁，他既没有指出贝多芬学长敲击琴键过于用力，也没有斥责浪荡子手速过快是不是夹带私货练习抢火车票。有一天，浪荡子那个宅男朋友大老远跑来质问小弗朗茨是不是把他俩的谱子拿错了，老师既没有发现来人，甚至还愣过神来，大声喊道:“有错，当然有错!”把浪荡子吓了一大跳。

还是胡梅尔学长解了围:“肖邦同学的风格当然和莫扎特大师有差别啦，不过我觉得也很不错。”

萨列里老师一天不回神过来，我们便一天无法压制旺盛的好奇心，不得不小心翼翼害怕老师开始杀杀服你。

借这个机会，我和贝多芬学长大大地交流了一番。

“莫扎特大师和萨列里老师完全是两个样，莫扎特大师待人友善，尽管不是天才的人和他交流总有些隔阂，但他看什么事情总是盖上一层乐观的滤镜，就像教堂里无忧无虑唱诗的教童一般。”

贝多芬学长小心翼翼地从文件夹里抽出一张毫无褶皱的纸，在一大批泛黄的稿纸间显得格外引人注目。

“这是莫扎特大师写的谱子，我就这么看着他那仿古羽毛笔上下翻飞，毫无涂改痕迹。”

这是我第一次摸到贝多芬学长的稿纸，唯恐手心的汗水打湿纸张，那缠绵又显得有点童真的笔迹透过时光与我对话，我又想到在微暗的火下端详莫扎特大师画像的蓝眼睛。

莫扎特大师来到作曲系的那一天，所有人都心知肚明，连浪荡子也没有迟到，还捎带着那位宅男朋友假装不经意地留在了琴房里，隔壁琴房的俄国人们没有抢先留下早起的音符，走廊安静得发怵。过一会儿一阵欢快的笑声传过来了，夹带着萨列里老师几声模糊不清的嘱咐，我记得那时候晴朗的天空和窗外树木留下的投影，也记得莫扎特大师那笑成一串奏鸣曲的声音。

一个金色的脑袋从门间的玻璃上透过来，那个灵活的造物也有重量吗？

开门的是萨列里老师，他仔细为我们介绍了我们早就背得滚瓜烂熟的大师生平，并叫胡梅尔和贝多芬学长协助他完成这几日的教学任务，但萨列里老师并没有交代自己要做什么，他只是说要远行。

“我不能先送你到车站再来吗!”莫扎特大师委屈巴巴地眨巴眼睛。

“那孩子们怎么办?路德维希还有几个月不到就要参加比赛了。”萨列里老师严肃道，但他抹去了大师金色发梢上的一粒灰尘。

莫扎特大师打量着我们，我敢肯定贝多芬学长微微低下了头。车尔尼和浪荡子好奇而喜悦地盯着这位新教授，宛如有无数的生机都将在此地绽放。

“我敢肯定他们都是一群最有天赋的孩子，”莫扎特大师说，“没有一个人的眼睛里写着顺从和平庸。”

那几天趁着老师们都去进修，隔壁偷偷窜来了不少人，浪荡子的男朋友因为不同校的缘故很难偷跑到琴房来，也托了李斯特把他的稿子带过来，因为风格相近的缘故，莫扎特大师竟也挺喜欢肖邦的作品。

而我也意外地受到了青睐，本来我对莫扎特大师吸去了贝多芬学长一大半的注意力而感到焦虑，但当时我因为回去得格外晚，被莫扎特大师抓住了稿纸的一角。

“你真是个小天才!瞧这音符的序列，如有来日，你绝对可以和小路德比肩!”

那一刻我甚至连委屈和嫉妒都忘了，宛如看见春花天南地北地开放。

莫扎特大师很解人意地表示若我们要请假尽管开口，但这几天的出勤率却格外地高，无人请假。连带着隔壁声乐系的小姐姐们都时不时地过来串门，莫扎特大师愉快地穿梭在少女之间，却不让白嫩的小手摸他的脸颊。

“要是放在十年前我就答应啦！现在我有人啦，我向天主发过誓，可不能这么随便。”

躲在门后的我们雀跃低呼，胡梅尔学长果然说得对啊！

胡梅尔学长扬起胜利的微笑，现在我们都管他叫百事通，并把八卦的任务都交到了他手上。

在此基础上，我们了解了老师和师娘(啧，这群家伙改口真快)相遇的细节:十九岁的少年直接跳级参加研究生面试，他的主考老师——两位海顿先生正在激烈的争论着。

而少年却把目光转向刚刚毕业留校的黑发青年。

最终大一点的海顿先生抢到了这个小神童，而萨列里老师顺理成章地成了他的辅导员。但老好人米夏尔凭借着和老莫扎特先生的裙带关系，仍然时不时地带着年轻的小沃尔夫出去烤串唱k。

萨列里老师一直回避着这位天才，让他几乎要不解得发狂。直到有一天沃尔夫冈久未归寝，辅导员萨列里先生从老莫扎特的电话一直打到米夏尔海顿教授那里，竟然抓不住那个人的丝毫信息。

一股惊悚之感涌上心头。

老师一通电话打到了警局，最后靠学生卡上的登记定位到一座偏僻的酒吧里。

沃尔夫冈显然喝多了酒，正在狂乱地抱着一个男子舞蹈。

听到这里大家似乎都有点面红耳赤，胡梅尔学长还要继续，师娘直接插话:“也没什么好避讳的，埃曼努埃尔和我是多年朋友，我们只是喝多了而已。”

浪荡子忍不住争辩两句:“但是谁能预料到酒后会发生什么？”

贝多芬学长大叫着:“不得了，酒后?你们酒后乱性了?”

我扭过脸去，尽量不让自己听见贝多芬学长被扭耳朵的惨叫声。

很可惜后面的内容远远不如想象中劲爆，萨列里老师把小沃尔夫冈打包带走，为了不影响宿舍纪律把人扔到自己的教师单人宿舍大睡了一个晚上，第二天盘问了嫌疑人士一番，便放人离开。

没有人敢问那天晚上究竟有没有发生别的事情。

老师在五天后回到了学校，当时师娘上一秒还在督促贝多芬学长不要那么用力，下一秒就扑上去结结实实给了老师一个吻——当着几乎所有人的面，结果那一整天老师又恢复了那种神不守舍的状态。

我心想老师的脑内怕不是杀杀服你了几个轮回。

也就是在这时候起，隔壁莫斯科大学的诗人开始搞事了。

作曲系内部当然没人会相信两位老师不和的鬼话，但是隔壁俄国班的五人组，用浪荡子的话来说，就跟中邪了似的，交流会上竟然把那个三流诗人的剧本改编成了歌剧。

隔壁芭蕾系和隔壁作词系开始了大比拼。

我们猜测萨列里老师或者师娘什么时候能手撕掉这个音乐学院里所有俄国人。

然而师娘就跟没事人似的，就这么带着贝多芬学长去了医院，我们辛辛苦苦大半个月到头来才发现距离萨列里老师的生日只有几天了。

车尔尼说:每人拉一首曲子吧。

浪荡子说不行，萨列里老师天天听我们吹拉弹唱，估计都要烦死了。

莫谢莱斯说:要不然我们一起请萨列里老师吃一顿。

浪荡子说不行，到时候估计所有甜点都进了大一点的弗朗茨的肚子里。

胡梅尔学长说，还是简单点，萨列里老师没那么高调，我们订一个蛋糕，唱一首生日歌就行了，就在琴房里，给他一个惊喜。

这次浪荡子没有说话，被食欲旺盛的我打晕了。

并且由于缺乏浪荡子的反对，这个计划就这么莫名其妙地全票通过。

当晚我在翻乐谱的时候，猛然发现我包里出现了好几张一看就是贝多芬前辈字迹的手稿，我内心惶恐无比，对于贝多芬前辈来说，乐谱草稿尤其重要，现在在我包里，总不好不清不白地就这么还给他，免得他起疑心。思来想去，我只好忍痛翻墙到了教室。

慢着，我好像没有钥匙。

哦，我有，之前贝多芬学长被带去治耳朵了，钥匙就被我收走了。

我悄悄打开门，屏息凝神走到贝多芬学长的位置上。

“卧槽啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊!”

“啊!!!”

事后我觉得自己大概也需要去治一治耳朵。

莫扎特大师难得穿着一身黑袍，这导致我定神下来后仍旧没看清他的轮廓，只看见鬼怪一样的轮廓在贝多芬学长的座位上张牙舞爪。

“你说你这孩子这么勤奋干啥大半夜的还跑来练琴我不允许快滚回去睡觉。”

“额，我只是来还、还......”

师娘恍然大悟，又露出那副讨好似的表情：“哦，那稿子是我给顺过来的，不用还你自己留着吧，毕竟小路德难得写废一张稿子。”

我开始思考现在转系还来不来得及。

“但您为什么大晚上的坐在贝多芬学长的位置上？”我问出了自己最想问的问题，丝毫不在意自己的秘密是否已经被这个七窍玲珑心的家伙发现了。

“你也想坐？”师娘特别兴奋地转了转身子，“这可是小路德特别允许我做的哦！本来我还想请他来参考参考呢。”

我克制自己的表情，以免露出“老师啊你家这口子快没救了”的表情，师娘看我完全不吃醋毫无反应的样子，大失所望，说出了真正的答案：“因为安东尼做学生的时候也经常在这个位置练琴啊！后来路德维希来得最早，这个位置干脆就交给他了，顺带一提，我当年坐的可是你现在的位置呢。”

“所以您专门跑到这里来回忆青春？”

师娘就像见了鬼一样看我：“琴房里有个鬼的青春——青春不出去泡吧烤串唱k多没意思，但要说到你们萨列里老师，他的青春不是在教堂就是在琴房，我替他把那一份回忆了得了。之前我还跟小路德商量好，到时候他把安东尼引到这个位置来，然后我们给他准备惊喜。”

“想当年，安东尼还是个学生的时候，可受女生们的欢迎了。直到我来学校之前，听说小提琴和钢琴部的几个公主贵妇都争着抢着来上他的课。我们第一次开班会的时候，十个人里面倒是九个人都在看我，那时候他可不满意了，这样会还怎么开下去？但是我很开心，因为这样迟早有一天他会因为看不惯而来看我。果不其然，过了不到两周我就因为夜不归宿被他单独找去谈话啦！”

我心想，那纯粹真是因为您太欠了。

“所以年轻人啊，要想让对方注意到你，就一定要有显眼出格的表现，你要是一直这么老老实实下去，小路德能注意到你才怪。这一点你看看小弗朗茨，没肖邦同学压在头顶之前男女朋友换了一个又一个，最后大家都还能谈到和平分手。”

虽然，很显然浪荡子又把他的情史告诉了一个人，虽然出格地在贝多芬学长面前显摆自己，无论哪一件槽点都多得会令旁观者瞠目结舌，但观众朋友们，原谅我们正在一个暧昧的黑夜里，就像萨列里老师看着画像一般，一切仿佛皆有可能发生，我鬼使神差地点了点头。在莫扎特大师星光一样的眸子下面，最不圆满的故事或许都将迎来最圆满的结局。

贝多芬学长在老师回来当日的白天才再次来到教室，耳朵被重重的纱布缠绕，“我都告诉他可以就在宿舍里休息了，他说老师的生日总得来来，结果就这样了。”

我由于那天被师娘魔法鼓励加成，现在看着贝多芬学长就蠢蠢欲动，又想凑过去又不知道说什么。

更要命的是，我的身体已经凑过去了啊啊啊啊啊啊！

贝多芬学长：弗朗茨你这么看我看啥呢。

我支支吾吾十几秒，最后悲壮地翻身掏出了几张稿子。

贝多芬学长：哦你扔了吧，这几张可以不要了。

怎么可以扔！那可是你难得写废一次的稿子啊，就好像你的恋人在全世界面前都完美无比唯独在你面前露出小缺点一样，那是能扔的东西吗！


End file.
